There has been proposed a conventional LED module formed of two LED packages that respectively have higher and lower rated outputs and are mounted on an identical LED module substrate (JP 2013-20712 A (hereinafter referred to as “Document 1”)). Document 1 also describes a light fixture with the above LED module.
An LED module and a light fixture with it, which are capable of improving a feeling of brightness of a space to be illuminated may be desired in the field of LED modules and light fixtures therewith.